spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Agency (Crackdown)
The Agency is an organization in Crackdown that, in addition to outfitting and supporting Peacekeepers, has used advanced surgical technology to create supersoldiers known as 'Agents'. The headquarters of the Agency is based out of a former hotel, known as The Keep, in the very center of the city. It is believed that the Agency was suffering in the fight against crime, until the Agents came along, created using the disgraced work of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko. The Agents became The Agency's final, desperate attempt to win back Pacific City. The Keep ''' The Keep is located in the center of Pacific City, and is arguably one of Pacific City's tallest skyscrapers, rivaled only by the Shai-Gen Corporations Tower. The Keep is connected to the rest of Pacific City, via a network of three large underwater tunnels, connecting to each of the city's three main islands. At the base of The Keep is a large garage, where Agents can retrieve Agency vehicles and can even impound civilian and gang vehicles. There is also a Agency Supply Point, so Agents can re-arm and re-equip. It is revealed by The Agency Director, that The Keep was a former 5-star luxury hotel, but closed due to the increasing threat of gang violence. Not long after this The Agency moved in and converted it into a staging post and eventually their base of operations in the fight against crime. The Keep can also be scaled by Agents, with a two star level in agility, but gets much easier with a higher agility rating. '''Leader The Agency Director, who refers to himself as the "Voice of the Agency", is the enigmatic man who runs the Agency. He is the handler of the Agents in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown Crackdown] and [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2]. In Crackdown, he takes a more friendly role than in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2]. He congratulates the player when he achieves tasks or things such as reaching high elevation, multiple kills, and other things the player might achieve and the director will comment on. He does still make angry comments when you kill civilians or Peacekeepers. There have been reported glitches where the player may be on ground level and the director will still narrate saying you reached a high point. In some instances, he will even say something more humorous, such as when the player creates a chain of explosives, in which case the Director will say "splosions" in a maniacal voice. Crackdown starts off with the Agency Director explaining Pacific City's current state to the Agent(s), how the three main gangs have taken over, and how the Agents were created. Throughout the game the Agency Director will explain and advise the player on how to tackle certain situations; he will also warn the Agent of danger, for example, when the Agent's armor or health is low, he will say "That hurt" or when the Agent is at great heights he will say, "I can see my house from here", among other comments. The Agency Director continuously monitors the Agent(s) and their skill advancement, congratulating them when they advance and condemning them when they perish in the line of duty ("Is this your idea of a joke?"). At the end of the game, the Agency Director reveals to the player, that the Agency is not as pure as originally presumed. Revealing that the elimination of Pacific City's three main gangs, was in fact, the beginning of a new world order that would spread to the rest of the world, with the Agents leading the way and it was in fact the Agency itself that supplied the three main gangs, to cause chaos in Pacific City. In Crackdown 2, the director has a more serious and strict tone than in Crackdown. He compliments the player less than in Crackdown. If you are to kill a peacekeeper in Crackdown 2, the director will make angrier comments, even yelling at the agent, saying: "DON'T KILL PEACEKEEPERS, AGENT! I don't know how much clearer I can make that!" Furthermore, the director makes quotes that fans will remember from the first game, such as "Skills for kills Agent... skills for kills" or quotes that have been altered from the first game such as "I can see the charred remains of my house from here". In Crackdown 2, he also appears to be far more sarcastic toward the player, especially if the player either remains stood still for a period of time, or if the player were to visit an already activated absorption unit. Despite his apparent dislike of this generation of agents, he DOES congratulate the player upon receiving achievements by actually telling the player "THAT'S an achievement!" along with some other positive dialogue. It is revealed through the Whistleblower audio logs, various cutscenes and dialogue that the director is set out on creating a dictatorship where the citizens are brainwashed into obedience, turning him into a real main antagonist in Crackdown series who used Agents only to grow in power. Military The Agents are genetically modified human beings, created by the Agency, using the disgraced work of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko. In Crackdown, there are eight playable agents characters in total (12 if you have downloaded the Four-Play pack DLC) however the exact number of Agency Agents in service is presumed to be much higher. In Crackdown 2, there are only four Agents to choose from, but a variety of suit colors to select (16 in single-player with all DLC, 20 in multiplayer with all DLC). The Agents have The Agency's best equipment at hand in their fight against crime in Pacific City. Agents start off with basic Agency weapons, such as the Colby "Master" sidearm and the Colby EAR50 assault rifle, which both have agency skins and are highly advanced in technology compared to average weapons. Agents are given the choice to unlock Agency supply points around the city, which are indicated by a orange beam of light, which is only visible through an Agent's HUD. Unlocking an Agency supply point means the Agent can store gang weapons he has collected and use them in the fight against crime. Agents have access to vehicles designed by the Agency, which react to the Agents presence and driving skill. As the Agents driving skill evolves, so do the vehicles the Agent uses, so much so that when the Agent reaches a 4-star level in driving skill, the vehicles gain their own special ability, for example, The Agency Supercar transforms into a vehicle which bears resemblance to the Batmobile, and gains two guns that appear on the side of the car, which can be fired at enemies, provided that said enemies are directly in front of the car. The Agents also use a special bio-armour, which was created by the Agency to adapt to an evolving Agent. This armour will evolve as the the Agent does, changing their appearance as they improve their 5 core skills. With all skills at max level (level 4) the Agent will wear a full set of armour. The armour also has a advanced shielding function, which will absorb all damage to a certain extent before damaging the Agent themselves. This shield also regenerates when not taking damage. Agents have super-human capabilities because of extensive genetic enhancements done by the Agency, including increased agility, faster reactions and super strength. Consequently, the public look up to the Agents as being heroes. In the Pacific City Archives mini-series released prior to Crackdown 2's release, it is revealed in Episode 2: "Evil Seed" that the original Agents from Crackdown were infected with a deadly virus by Catalina Thorne, which grossly mutated the Agent clones. This resulted in the destruction of the Agency's cloning labs, setting The Agency's cloning technology back many years effectively to "square one". Crackdown 2 sees the creation of a new type of Agent. These new Agents are now protected by a more advanced suit, which evolves along with the Agent, providing the Agent with heightened body protection and full facial protection. The new Agents also gain new abilities once they reach the peak of their abilities. Agility level 5 earns you a Wingsuit, and Strength level 5 earns you two abilities: Barge, which knocks enemies and environmental objects out of the way while running, and Ground Strike, which will damage everything around the Agent in a large shockwave. Peacekeepers are Pacific City's law enforcement working for the Agency and The Agency Director. They fight alongside the superhuman Agents. Peacekeepers wear light body armor in the standard blue Agency colors. Their weaponry consists of standard-issue Agency pistols and assault rifles, but these weapons are far less effective than in the hands of the Agents. Some of the Peacekeepers also carry very powerful sniper rifles. Peacekeepers can be found all over Pacific City, either patrolling or fighting off gang members, guarding The Keep (Agency Tower), or guarding captured gang hideouts. The Peacekeepers''' are now much better equipped than in Crackdown. This is probably a response to the threat of the Freaks and the terrorist organization known as The Cell. They wear heavier body armour, now in khaki colours instead of the blue colours as seen in Crackdown and carry upgraded standard-issue Agency Assault Rifles. Peacekeepers can also be found mounting gun turrets located in captured strongholds. When the Agent captures enemy strongholds, Helicoptor squads arrive to secure them. The Helicoptor squads wear black, heavy armour that's even stronger than regular Peacekeepers. Peacekeepers can be all over Pacific City, either patrolling or fighting off Cell members or Freaks, guarding Agency Tower, captured Cell strongholds, activated Absorption Units or simply on rooftops to watch over the streets below. 'Technology: ' It has been shown that the Agency is capable of creating advanced technology. They are capable of utilizing advanced weaponry and vehicles. But the pride of the Agency are the Agents, who are super-soldiers, through genetic mutations. '''Project Sunburst, officially the "Sunburst Defense System", is the Agency's initiative to rid Pacific City of the Freak infestation created by Catalina Thorne's virus. Implementation of Project Sunburst involves three stages: first collecting solar energy with Absorption Units, then releasing that concentrated energy from Beacons strategically placed at the heart of Freak lairs. The third stage requires all Beacons to be activated so that their combined energy can be gathered at Agency Tower to charge the much more powerful Beacon rising from the Tower's heart. Scattered on rooftops across Pacific City, Absorption Units '''are large solar energy collectors. In Crackdown 2, the Cell terrorists have deactivated all of the Absorption Units and driven away Peacekeepers. The player must reactivate a set number of Units in order to gather enough power for a Beacon to be deployed against the Freaks. Absorption Units are lightly guarded by Cell fighters, usually only squads of four. After killing the guards, the player must stand on one of the Unit's four activation pads while the Unit turns on. Once activated, a beam of blue energy is projected over the site of a Freak lair. '''Beacons '''are the Agency's main tool in the fight against the Freaks; once charged with the solar energy collected by the Absorption Units, the Beacons will discharge that energy in a powerful blast that leaves humans unaffected but which obliterates any Freaks within a sizable radius. When the nearby Absorption Units have been activated, the player is directed into the nearest Freak lair to call for a Helicopter to drop a Beacon. There, the player must initiate the Beacon's charging process and defend it until fully charged. At that point, a wave of light is released, purging the lair of any Freaks. The area of Pacific City immediately surrounding the lair will then have a greatly reduced Freak presence at night. Closing nearby Freak Breaches appears to cleanse areas of Freaks completely. '''Vehicles The Agency Helicopter is the backbone of the Agency's new Air Division in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2]. Helicopters are used across Pacific City to deploy Peacekeepers, deliver vehicles, and attack Cell terrorists and Freaks. There is only one base model but it is available in three different variants: · Unarmed: Variant used as a transport and for supply drops at Agency Landing Zones. · Twin Turret Machine Guns: Useful for avoiding collatoral damage. · Twin Turret Rocket Launcher: Blow the crap out of everything...use caution when providing fire support for other agents. The Agency ATV is a [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2] vehicle available only through the Toy Box DLC pack. Small, well armored and capable of carrying two agents. Comes equipped with a turret mounted rocket launcher and can drop proximity mines. Shares the high top speed (179 Groundspeed) of all Agency vehicles as well a level of mobility similar to the Agency SUV, also possess the ability to "jump" and swim across open water at a maximum of 60 groundspeed. The Agency Buggy is a vehicle in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2] given as a reward for reaching level 2 in the driving skill. Its minigun can kill enemies and freaks very quickly. If you kill 20 enemies within 10 seconds with it you will get the 'Scarface' achievement. Another achievement associated with the Buggy is 'Victory Roll', where you must go upside down and then kill an enemy in mid-air. Peacekeepers also use this vehicle, although due to a glitch, they are continuously firing the minigun while doing so. The Cruiser is a small convenient Agency vehicle in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2]. It is the standard transport for Peacekeepers. The vehicle is fast and quite maneuverable. The sirens can be activated with the "B" button which warns innocents, gang members and fellow Peacekeepers to stay out of the way. These cruisers are found all over Pacific City keeping an eye out for dangerous conflicts. The cruisers carry two NPC Peacekeepers and will stop when faced with confirmed opposition. The Supercar is an Agency vehicle in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2], and is unlocked when the player's driving skill reaches level three. The Supercar is very fast, which can make it extremely useful when chasing down vehicle orbs, or when the player wants to up their driving abilities by running over swarms of Freaks. Its special ability is being able to scoop up all vehicles up from the road, no matter what the size or Faction. It has no weapons with which to attack. Also, while it’s not as armored as other vehicles, it can take quite a beating before it becomes unusable. The Agency SUV 'is a formidable off-road vehicle seen in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown ''Crackdown]. A second model is available in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2]. When the Agency SUV is fully evolved, it can it drive over almost any obstacle, it also has unparalleled aerial control. The Agency SUV starts off as a basic hummer style vehicle, but as the Agents driving skill evolves so does the abilities and looks of The Agency SUV. Eventually gaining the ability to launch itself into the air with the use of high powered hydraulics (by pressing and holding the "B" button) and adopting a monster truck style. Skilled Agents are also able to utilize the high powered hydraulics to scale buildings, however this can be extremely difficult. The Agency '''Squad Chopper is a [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2] vehicle available only through the Toy Box DLC pack. The Squad Chopper serves as a heavy-duty version of the standard Agency Helicopter, and is designed to transport four agents. The Squad Chopper is equipped with four weapons systems: three Turret Machine Guns (one nose mounted for the pilot and two ventral mounted for the left gunner seat) , one Turret Rocket Launcher for the right gunner seat, and one Proximity Mine launcher under the rear gunner seat. Due to its heavy armament and thick armor (able to shrug off two direct rocket launcher hits from a fully evolved Agent), the Squad Attack Chopper is both durable and excells at ground attacks, however slow top speed (71 Airspeed, roughly equivalent to the Agency Buggy's 194 Ground Speed) and maneuverability leave it open to rocket, grenade and homing launcher attacks when operating at low altitudes. It is recommended that the Squad Chopper be used mainly in co-op with at least one other player; a solo player will only be able to use the single nose machine gun while piloting, and so the other three weapons are wasted. The 'Tank '''is the most durable vehicle in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 ''Crackdown 2]. It is unlocked at driving skill level of 5. The Tank fires a volley of three explosives at a time often resulting in a small spread pattern. especially over long distances. The Tank features a more compact design than its predecessor in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown Crackdown]. The Agency will deploy tanks to stop agents who continue to kill too many Peacekeepers and civilians. Category:Allied Faction Category:Enemy Faction